<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oopsie Woopsie uwu Looks Like Welsie Made A Wittle Fucky Wucky by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088327">Oopsie Woopsie uwu Looks Like Welsie Made A Wittle Fucky Wucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent'>c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welsknight ships [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Just some nice permadeath yknow, M/M, Permadeath, blame my friend chris for drawing Welsuma angst, yeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm the fucking CEO of titles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Welsknight/Xisuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welsknight ships [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oopsie Woopsie uwu Looks Like Welsie Made A Wittle Fucky Wucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry for the dumb title tho LMAO I named the google doc that and i just had to keep it I'm sorry </p><p>Also of course this is set in the civil war because if you make it so that it's not just all fun and games the civil war has SO much fucking angst potential</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic raced through his veins as soon as he saw Wels drop to the ground.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As quickly as he could, Xisuma avoiding the arrows and flames flying across the battlefield and ran over to the injured knight. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wels, are you okay?" He asked, holding his shield over both of them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slight grimace, Wels shook his head, clutching his wounded shoulder. "I'm fine," he insisted.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma glanced around before helping Wels up off the ground. Holding onto him tight, the admin threw an ender pearl across the moat, teleporting them outside their base.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully lowered Wels to the ground, leaning him against the wall. Frantically, he dug through a box of supplies, trying to find a healing potion and supplies to dress the wounds.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit—</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Xisuma cursed under his breath, finding not a single useful potion in the bunch. Giving up on it, he grabbed a roll of gauze and formed it into pads, working quickly to patch up Wels' injuries. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to calm down, X." Wels grimaced as the other wrapped a bandage tightly around his shoulder wound. "I told you, I'm fine."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not, Wels. What you are is injuried." Xisuma sighed, working on the next wound. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a pained chuckle, Wels gently rested a hand on Xisuma's cheek. "You know it's not going to do anything, right?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring it, Xisuma held back his tears as he pressed a gauze pad to an injury on Wels' side. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to keep trying." The elf smiled bitterly, taking Xisuma's face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. "It's okay."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And before he even tried to put the bandage on, Xisuma gave up. Tears began streaming down his cheeks as he placed his hands over the other's. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to lose you," he sobbed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but I'll be okay, you know I will. There's nothing else you can do."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma shook his head. "You won't be okay, especially if I don't try—"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh." Wels gently ran his thumb over Xisuma's cheek. "It'll be okay," he whispered. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping away some of the other's tears, Wels' smile widened slightly, in attempts to reassure him. Sighing gently, he leaned back against the wall. "It'll be okay."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma re-opened his tightly shut eyes when he felt Wels' hands go limp under his own, the last bit of life in him seeping away as his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he wanted to believe it would be okay, it wasn't. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wels was gone. And yet, the smile on his face remained.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma pulled his lifeless body into his arms, holding him close. The sounds of war around him were drowned out by his grieving sobs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what to do. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> he do? Go back to fighting as if nothing happened? Wake up the next morning and pretend it was a dream? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't. He knew it wouldn't be true. No matter what he did, it wouldn't change the fact that he lost what mattered most to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This whole war was a mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>